lucaya: oneshots
by girlmw
Summary: oneshots - a whole load of lucaya, in a whole load of stories.


meet riley for school, catch the subway, 6 lessons, home, sleep, repeat. my day, sumed up.

 _bell rings_ _signalling the end of class_

"what did i miss" maya says, realising she didn't listen to anything in class.

"not much" riley and lucas reply.

"a lot" farkle interrupts.

maya doesn't really care about the answer, she's back to thinking about her life. her ordinary life.

"lets do something fun" she shouts, interrupting their conversation about the lesson.

"what now? i can't…" stumbles lucas, "mom needs help… at home. bye."

"that was odd, don't you think?" riley asks.

"yeah, do you think he's okay?" farkle says.

"ranger ricks fine, like he said he has to help his mom at home." maya chips in, knowing lucas was actually lying about what he was doing. she cared, but she was bored and wanted to do something interesting for once. she cared to much, now she thought about it.

"actually, i'll check on him. you too are closer to him so, you know? maya says, trying to act like she's the one that has to go.

"what?" riley asks.

"he won't want to worry us, maya has to go because he might tell her and she has a better chance than us, right? farkle asks, looking at maya.

"yeah exactly" maya lies, acting like thats what she was going to say. and she leaves for lucas'.

"knock knock" maya calls, through the open front door of lucas' apartment as she stepped inside.

"hi, who are you?" a woman replies, sorting and lifting heavy looking boxes around the room.

"maya, this is where lucas lives, right?" she questions, looking round the room for any sign of lucas.

"ohhhhh maya, how nice to meet you, lucas has told me so much about you. I'm cathy by the way. cathy friar."

"you are probably getting me mixed up with riley, the brunette." she says pointing out her blonde locks.

"no definitely maya, the one that calls him 'ranger rick'. he thinks thats really cute by the way. he thinks your really cute."

maya's face lights up at the thought of lucas talking about her like that, especially to his mum.

"lucas is right back there second door to the left." lucas' mum directs.

"thanks" maya calls as she turns the corridor aiming for the second door on the left. "lucas?" maya says pushing the door open, entering the room and putting her school bag down.

"maya? what are you doing here?" lucas says, shifting some boxes.

"your moving." maya states.

"no… we are… errr… putting stuff in… errr… storage." lucas stumbles.

"your moving." maya repeated. "you just got here, how could you leave me. i mean us." tears are rolling down her face. "i might even like you. like," mumbling, "love you." this shocks lucas in a good way and he shed a smile before maya starts ranting again… "you make friends and dump them, we trusted you, i trusted you. yet you are leaving and are going to forget about us. i didn't like you the first time i saw you yet i made friends with you because riley liked you. i don't want you to leave," she is crying now and finding it hard to say the words, "this can't happen again." maya turns and try to run. she collides with a stack of boxes and hits the ground. lucas comes and picks her up off the floor and turns her round to face him. he wipes her tears off her cheek and kisses her on the lips gently. maya looks in his eyes, turns and walks out.

alarm goes, i get up. i don't want to because i know today is the day he leaves for good. he met us when he moved from texas to new york so he'll make new friends when he moves. i don't want him to go. he kissed me. he can't do that. he can't kiss me and leave.

"wheres maya?" lucas asks, impatiently.

"she didn't come to my house this morning but she sent a text. here look:" riley says, and shows them the text from maya.

 _maya: i'm not coming to school today, i've got things to do and things to think about._

"oh no" lucas says, and he runs out the school doors onto the streets of new york city leaving riley and farkle standing confused in the door way of mr matthews classroom.

climbing the stairs of lucas' building, maya's nerves are rising, okay everyone thought she was the bad girl but she hadn't done anything like this before and she doesn't even have a clue what she was going to say to lucas' parents when she reaches the door. her hand reaches out to knock on the door, shaking badly, tears rolling down her face and yet after she knocks she waits with no reply. lucas comes running up the stairs coming face to face with maya standing at his door. saying nothing lucas opens the door to a box free, empty room.

"i'm moving maya. eight blocks west. the apartments bigger and its closer to school, farkle, riley and you." he says running his hand through her hair.

"i wouldn't leave you" lucas whispers wiping away her tears and kissing her gently, "why are you always crying when i kiss you?"

"i'm not crying" maya said, a smile appearing on her face and they left the apartment for school, hand in hand.

riley and farkle are repeatedly looking at each other and then the clock. four minutes eleven seconds. two minutes thirty eight seconds. 14 seconds.

 _bell rings signalling the end of class_

they run into the corridor to find the pair on the hallway bench.

"hey where have you been?" riley asks.

"places." maya replies.

"i have something to tell you both." adds lucas, standing up.

"what?" farkle says akwardly.

"when i went round to see if he was okay his house was full of heavy boxes…" says maya.

"wait, what?" farkle and riley say.

"i'm moving, tonight" lucas says, "my dad got relocated, only eight blocks west, he's in a new new york office. i'm not leaving."

"when were you going to tell us two? riley asks.

"today, but then you showed us the text from maya and i had to go after her in case i never saw her again. she got confused" lucas explains.

"i wasn't going to run away. i don't care that much." says maya defensively.

lucas see the change in maya and becomes confused. is see ashamed to like me? he looks at her to find that she is giving him an 'i'm not ready yet' look and lucas nods to show he understands. riley can see something is going on, but ignores it.

"i'm hungry, lets go to topanga's." maya says changing the subject.

they all get up and go to leave but maya doesn't follow.

"i'll talk to her" riley says, and farkle and lucas leave for the bakery.

"are you okay?", riley sits down next to her.

there is a long pause. then maya says

"i like huckleberry."

"yeah i know."

"how?"

"you would never be that defensive if you wasn't."

"he's mums nice."

"i know."

"bakery?"

"bakery."


End file.
